


Spring Semester Awakening

by tennantive



Series: and some by virtue fall (Sin Squad 'verse) [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 16:51:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6528232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tennantive/pseuds/tennantive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prom season is here and the Sin Squad is back at it again with the groupchats.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spring Semester Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> wow i took the sequel idea and ran with it.

## Group: Schuyler Sisturds 

**satis-BI-ed:**  
sos  
tjeffs asked me to prom 

**marGAYrita:**  
BRB BARFING 

**helplessly straight:**  
thats so not okay  
how did you say no 

**satis-BI-ed:**  
i told him my loyalties lie elsewhere  
like wtf i've been friends w/ hammie since middle school  
and while i do think their whole nemesis thing is stupid, i'm not gonna just forget everything he's ever done to him for some fuckin dance  
plus the whole churchie thing 

**marGAYrita:**  
ah yes how is his darling douchebagedness 

**satis-BI-ed:**  
pegs pls 

**helplessly straight:**  
no pegs is right  
he is a douchebag  
so is tjeffs 

**marGAYrita:**  
poor ange is swimming in douche 

**helplessly straight:**  
reverse the douchenozzle  
save her soul 

**satis-BI-ed:**  
can u not 

**marGAYrita:**  
OH ANGE LOST IN THE GREAT DOUCHE SEA 

**satis-BI-ed:**  
I AM IN D I S T R E S S  
obvi i want a date to my senior prom but??? 

**helplessly straight:**  
okay well first fuck tjeffs  
and fuck church bc even if somehow douche-sobered he's still an ocean away 

**satis-BI-ed:**  
why does he have to be an ocean away :( 

**helplessly straight:**  
no no dont get all emo over that trash  
i will cut you  
a slice of cake bc ur my darling big sis and you deserve to be happy 

**marGAYrita:**  
an unexpected turn  
look we'll find you a hot date 

**helplessly straight:**  
just ask lafayette???? 

**satis-BI-ed:**  
his gf is flying in to experience a "real american promenade" 

**marGAYrita:**  
weird 

**satis-BI-ed:**  
lams are going together, muller is going together  
lil peggy and marty can't go 

**marGAYrita:**  
oh we're going 

**helplessly straight:**  
PEGGY NO 

**marGAYrita:**  
heheh 

**satis-BI-ed:**  
honestly i can't wait to see how they get in 

**marGAYrita:**  
it'll be a treat, i promise  
as will our search for your date 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

## Group: RevoLAMEtionaries

 **slow n steady:**  
@alex hey do u wanna go to prom together 

**horsefucker:**  
oh no 

**slow n steady:**  
what 

**hamilsin:**  
JONATHAN LAURENS  
HOW DARE YOU 

**slow n steady:**  
okay 1) thats not my name  
and 2) WHAT 

**hon hon hon:**  
merde 

**hamilsin:**  
i have this whole promposal planned out  
the grandest scheme i've ever schemed  
and you beat me to it by asking IN THE GROUPCHAT  
and not even in the full groupchat smh 

**slow n steady:**  
i didn't know!!!!! 

**hon hon hon:**  
he's been planning it for weeks 

**hamilsin:**  
I'VE BEEN PLANNING IT FOR WEEKS  
oh hey yeah see laf gets it 

**horsefucker:**  
he wouldn't shut up about it 

**hon hon hon:**  
c'est tres annoying 

**slow n steady:**  
tickets go on sale today, i was gonna get them at lunch????? 

**hamilsin:**  
… can i still do my promposal tho 

**slow n steady:**  
yes alex you can still do your promposal 

**hamilsin:**  
!!!!!!!!!!!! i love you so much 

**hon hon hon:**  
gay 

**hamilsin:**  
rude im not gay  
im bi 

**slow n steady:**  
bye 

**hamilsin:**  
i cry 

**horsefucker:**  
oh god why  
SHIT I DIDNT EVEN TRY 

**hamilsin:**  
haha herc what a guy 

**horsefucker:**  
sigh 

**slow n steady:**  
can we please call this a tie  
we'll be at this til july 

**hon hon hon:**  
im gonna die 

**horsefucker:**  
says the frenchiest fry 

**hon hon hon:**  
RUDE 

**horsefucker:**  
laf loses, fie! 

**hamilsin:**  
nice try but i dont buy the old English reference.  
the preference, in deference to the game, is the severance of the same tame language…  
the shame of your exclaimed acclaim brings me anguish. 

**hon hon hon:**  
casse toi

**Author's Note:**

> in case you missed it, muller is herc/eliza bc I'm dumb
> 
> also I didn't mention it in the last fic but peggy's girlfriend is Martha Manning (nicknamed Marty)


End file.
